Aren't You Afraid?
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: Leon and Ashley have battled and survived many horrors together, and fear is something that constantly stalks Ashley. But whenever she looks at Leon, she never sees any sign of fear or weakness. Just the same calm expression he always wears. Ashley begins to wonder just what it is Leon fears. But once she finds out, will she like what she hears? LeonxAshley


I've been in the mood for writing another Leon and Ashley fanfic lately. Don't ask why because I'm really not sure. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil**

**Aren't You Afraid?**

My boots made dull thuds with each step as I walked closely behind Leon. I was tired, dirty, and scared but I managed to keep all complaints to myself. Through most of this nightmare I had tried to keep my distraught emotions deep inside the confines of my mind. I really did try to wipe fear from my face and stop the tears that threatened to fall several times.

All my life I had lived pampered and spoiled. I got what I wanted when I asked for it and was used to being the center of attention. I was surrounded by family and friends who cared and loved for me. Never had I gone hungry or skipped a day of showering. And then I blinked and all of that was ripped from my grasp.

I was kidnapped and brought to this place. All hope that had been present inside my small frame was diminished. Until Leon had shown up. He had come here to save me and return me back home to America. Together we have survived terrible feats and been through things I thought only thrived in the imaginary worlds of horror movies. Even though I was still thoroughly terrified and haunted by doubt, Leon helped make me believe there was a chance of survival.

I stared at his lean back as he strode through the castle with his handgun ready. Through out this entire adventure he had never shown any signs of fear or weakness. He was a truly amazing person. I was often overwhelmed with paralyzing fear and helplessness while he was calm and collected. I knit my eyebrows together with thought.

Never had I met someone so strong and prepared for a fight. When ever we encountered disheartening obstacles he would nod and coolly think through our options. If he grew frustrated he never let it show. It was almost inhuman the way he seemed so emotionless. It seemed as if nothing could frighten him.

But he had to be afraid of something. Everyone had a fear somewhere within them. Whether it be spiders or something else like death or fire. Fear was an emotion everyone experienced. Right?

I could name a countless amount of things that scared me. But no matter what Leon always seemed unfazed. With all the crazy creatures, ganados, and zealots that have been after us I would have thought a little crack in the wall he had secured around his emotions would appear.

I sighed and pushed away the thoughts unable to find an answer to the badgering questions.

Leon glanced behind his shoulder to look at me. "Something on your mind?" He asked in that rough yet somehow gentle voice of his.

I ran a shaky hand through my shoulder length blonde locks. "It's nothing."

He narrowed those electric blue eyes at me. "You sure?"

"Positive," I reassured him.

He continued to stare. "Look if you're tired or something I have no problem with stopping. It's alright to admit you need to rest."

I shook my head and held up my hands. "No no its nothing like that. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Its nothing of importance really."

Leon stopped in front of me and crossed his arms. "You don't have to be shy. You can tell me."

I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. "When did you become so interested in conversation? If I recall correctly you haven't been one for small talk this whole time."

Leon chuckled in reply. "There is nothing wrong with trying to make an effort at a little friendly conversation now is there?"

I mirrored his pose and crossed my arms as well. "I suppose not."

He started to move forward and gestured for me to follow beside him.

"I was just thinking that this whole time I've been so scared and not once have I seen you falter. Not once have I seen any trace of fear within you. You have got to be afraid of something."

Leon smirked and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "It's not my job to show fear."

I had to stop myself from growling from frustration. It was so _Leon _of him to make a reply like that.

"That still doesn't mean you don't have things that scare you."

"Well of course I do. I am only human."

I pursed my lips. "Sometimes I question that."

He chuckled again and I found myself enjoying the sound. This was the first real conversation Leon and I had shared. I found myself enjoying speaking with him.

"What are you scared of?" I asked.

He glanced off into space for several moments, leaving my question unanswered. After much thought he turned to me and said, "What are _you_ scared of?"

I scowled. "That's not fair! I asked you first!"

"We don't live in a fair world Ashley."

I let me glare hold for a few moments longer before my features softened. "You're right. Alright I'm scared of many things. Spiders, being disliked, being unsuccessful, being alone, all the crazy creatures here, not getting to return home, and death."

Leon listened intently as if he were truly interested in hearing me speak. "Well I don't plan on letting you die and I'm gonna get you home at all costs."

I nodded. "I know. I don't doubt your abilities, but I can't help but fear these things."

"It makes sense. If I were in your position I would be scared out of my mind too."

I glanced downwards to my dirt caked boots. "No you wouldn't," I murmured.

"Ashley?"

I sighed deeply before continuing. "You are so much stronger than me Leon. If you were in my position you wouldn't be so helpless. You would be able to get yourself out alive without heavily depending upon someone else. If you weren't here I would have died ages ago!"

We walked in silence for several minutes. The silence stretching between us until I was almost afraid of his reply.

He stopped walking and grabbed both my shoulders between his strong hands. His crystal eyes bore into my golden ones.

"Ashley you are not helpless. You have shown so much strength throughout this whole nightmare. Never once have I thought of you as useless or weak. Do you realize how many people out there in this world couldn't survive what you've gone through for five minutes! It would drive most people insane to see what you have seen. Every time I look at you I see bits of fear, that's only to be expected. But around that fear I see such a great determination and will to survive. When I look at you I see just why my job in getting you home safely is so important."

I stared into his eyes and I could see true sincerity in his words. To know that he thought of me as strong and important filled me with a great happiness. I couldn't really explain it to you, my feelings in that moment. But it didn't matter that I was trapped inside this living hell. I had Leon here by my side to lend a supportive hand. Tears of happiness replaced the tears of fear that had once haunted me. They brimmed my eyes and threatened to fall but I blinked them away and smiled.

My features twisted from a smile to a frown as a nearby door was flung open and several cloaked zealots entered the room. Leon released me and pushed me behind him. He readied his weapon and began unloading his clip into their skulls. I stayed behind Leon and let out a sharp scream when a zealot clumsily flung itself towards us.

Leon shot it cleanly in the head and it collapsed landing with a dull thud. Once Leon had finished off the enemies he turned to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

Leon nodded and scanned the room once more before picking up a jog to get out of the room. I picked up my pace as well not wanting to stray to far behind. We made our way to another door where Leon cautiously opened it. At first glance the room was completely innocent. Compared to the rest of the castle it was decorated simply with only A few plush chairs scattered about and a silver suit of armor in the corner. Paintings covered the walls and oil lamps hung from intricately detailed rungs protruding from the walls.

Leon pulled me inside and shut the door securely behind us. I sighed and tried to catch my breath from the recent excitement. Leon reloaded his weapon and checked his ammo supply before turning to me.

A look of panic distorted his features and I opened my mouth to question it.

"Ashley!" He shouted before lunging towards me to push me out of the way of some unknown danger.

A sharp pain pierced my thigh and I yelped as we fell to the ground. I landed ungracefully on his chest. He ignored me for the moment and lifted his gun to shoot the intruder. I heard the firing of a gun and the shriek of a dieing zealot.

Once Leon had eliminated the threat he lifted me from his chest and set me gently next to him. I clutched my leg and I felt hot blood dripping from the wound. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip trying to escape the pain. I realized the zealot must have cut me with its ax.

Leon pulled his first aid kit from his belt before grabbing my hand and moving it away from the injury. He muttered a curse under his breath before quickly going to work. First he wiped away the blood that was flowing freely down my leg and pooling on the floor. He began attempts at stopping the bleeding by using pressure. I yelped at the pain and clenched my hands into tight fists at my sides.

Once the bleeding had ceased he pulled out alcohol and a roll of gauze. I eyed the bottle of alcohol nervously. He caught my gaze and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry but this is going to hurt. I have to clean your wound."

I nodded and shut my eyes. I patiently awaited the pain yet I wasn't prepared when it came. I screeched and clutched Leon's arm between my small hands. I clenched my jaw shut trying to keep any other noises from escaping my throat. Of course I wasn't able to avoid the whimpers and loose tears that streamed down my face. I grasped Leon's arms so tight I almost feared I would leave bruises.

Leon made quick work which I was thankful for. Soon he was wrapping my thigh in thick white bandages. When he was finished I released his arms from my death grip and sat back. I wiped away the stray tears and let out a shaky breath.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Leon let out a relieved sigh. "Its no problem. You'll probably need stitches but I don't have that kind of equipment. So this will have to do for now."

I nodded and tried to sit up. My head spun from the blood loss and I began to fall back wards. Leon caught my head before it could hit the hard marble floor.

He effortlessly lifted me from the floor and set me down on a nearby couch. My head lurched and swam in dizzying circles after he set me down. He handed me a canteen full of water in which I eagerly drank from. I handed back the canteen and thanked him. As my body processed the water I began to fill somewhat better. I was able to sit up on the couch and glance around.

On the ground near a puddle of blood that belonged to me lay the now dead zealot. Next to him was the wicked ax that was coated in my blood as well. I sneered at the cloak covered creature, for it was no longer man. Leon was across the room repacking his kit and clasping it back to its place on his belt.

He strode over to me and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him in question. "Don't be. Sure I got hurt but it could have been a lot worse. You saved me."

He looked down at his hands and I saw something I never thought would cross Leon's face. I saw weakness. I saw fear.

"Do you want to know what I'm scared of?" He asked after several moments of silence.

I nodded in gentle encouragement. "I'm afraid that I might fail. That I might lose you."

I blinked several times in shock at the words. Is that what he was really afraid of? I stared at him for several minutes. Somehow that fear pleased me. I placed a pallid hand on his shoulder.

He lifted his gaze to look at me. Something in those gorgeous blue eyes of his sent a bout of courage through me. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. It was perfect. My lips molded into his as if they were built to form together. It was soft sweet and full of love. He shifted so he was able to caress my face in his hands. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck to tug him closer.

We moved together in perfect unison and I never wanted it to end.

He was the first to pull back. We both sat there gasping for breath and staring into each others eyes. He ran a hand through my hair and smiled.

"Ashley."

I brushed my lips over his before leaning my forehead against his.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

Leon chuckled and reconnected our lips into a heated kiss. He tugged me into his lap and lifted my face in his hands for a better angle. As heated as the kiss was it also contained a loving gentleness. I straddled his hips and tangled my fingers in his hair. His tongue dashed across my lower lip and I gasped. This allowed him entrance and he explored every detail within my mouth.

God he was really good at this.

I slipped my hands downwards and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Sneakily I clutched the fabric in my hands and pulled it over his head. To say his chest was gorgeous would be an understatement. He was toned and muscular with a chest you only saw on movie stars in magazines. I gawked at him a while longer before kissing him again and running my hands over that god like chest. I began trying to push him backwards into a lying position but he stopped me.

"Ashley stop."

I pulled back not even trying to conceal the look of hurt on my face. I tried to get off his lap and walk away but he grabbed my wrist and tugged me back down into a warm hug.

"Believe me. I want to but this isn't the time or the place," He reassured me.

I pulled out of the hug and nodded. "You're right."

I lifted myself off his lap and back to my side of the couch. He recollected himself and pulled his shirt back over his head. I watched the muscles move and flex as he preformed this action. I blushed a deep red when he caught me starring.

He chuckled and brushed his lips over mine before lifting himself from the couch. He held out a hand for me and I grasped it. A bit of pain shot through my leg and I had to lean against Leon for support.

"Lets get home shall we?" He asked.

"Hell yes."

His chuckle echoed off the walls and we made our way out of the room.

Well there it is. I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
